An active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED) has a same characteristic of being driven by current as an organic light emitting diode (OLED). For an active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED), a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of capacitors are typically disposed in the design of pixels (Pixel), but such a structure would decrease the aperture ratio. With the development of the display technology, the requirement on the aperture ratio becomes higher. At present, the design of the top emission pixels is gradually appeared in high-end products, the fabrication of display panel including top emission pixels has also become a major challenge in the development of display technology.
In order to reduce the risk of short circuit of the OLED, the metal climbing structure, which is filled with a pixel-defined layer and around the via hole, is used commonly in mass production process, but it would bring a problem of low aperture ratio.